Tilia Alder
Tilia Alder was previously owned by Connor, Max and Caitlin, before it was auctioned off to the current owner, Tadhg. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute Form Name: Tilia Alder District: 7 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: By first glance, Tilia may not appear to be the biggest threat. However if you’ve ever been lucky enough to survive a potentially fatal encounter with her, you would know that she is a relentless savage who has very few morals. Those who don’t know her fully would see her as a typical dumb, weak blonde. And that’s exactly how she wants it. Cunning with the way she acts out her plans, Tilia can be two-faced to prepare a ‘mental ambush’ of sorts. Her skills at seduction and manipulation are on par with that of tributes from District 1, so don’t be too surprised if she behaves like she wants to be on good terms with you. However, being a cold-blooded killer trapped in the body of a young girl, it’s more likely that she’s out for your blood in one way or another. Tilia may be confident, but don’t mistake this for arrogance: She is very level-headed. In spite of her rationality she can be stubborn at the worst of times, especially when it comes to matters concerning other people. Height: 5'6 Appearance: Tilia could be the most calculating girl-next-door. With her cascade of sunset-hued hair and big green eyes, this peculiar tribute could double as a prom queen or a pageant fixture. However, don’t be swayed by her soft cinnamon sprinkle of freckles and delicate, doll-like features. Tilia is a cold-blooded murderer, who wouldn't even think twice before slitting your throat. She may hail from the lumber district, but she is truly a career tribute by heart, and her looks captivate this. Her sunset-blonde hair is usually flowing down her back in shiny ringlets, as she refuses to tie it up. She usually allows her bangs to cover her left eye, to hide the ugly scar that rests a few inches below it. Her skin is remarkably clear, and a few freckles hover over her nose. As for the rest of her body; Tilia has a slim physical, being slightly taller than average in height. She has a curvaceous body, and long legs. Tilia.png Tilia RL.png Tillia Anime.jpg Weapon(s): Tilia's main weapon is an axe, a weapon favored by most tributes who hail from District Seven. Her agility with an one resonates throughout her District, and she is for sure a force to be reckoned with during the Games. Sly. Savage. Sangfroid. These are just a few of the adjectives tossed around to describe Tilia, who’s known for disarming her victims by feigning weakness. Possessing remarkable accuracy, Tilia can also easily throw one, but she has trouble hitting a moving target. Tilia's second weapon is a knife. A basic weapon commonly used for stabbing and slashing, Tilia can easily adapt to those blades. Strengths: Unlike the rest of the tributes from District Seven, Tilia has never taken a hiatus from training. There’s a hubris in her stance that doesn’t surface overnight. She is very strong, and has slightly muscled legs. Her astonishing speed allows her to reach the supplies before many of the other tributes, as running is her main skill, after all. Tilia is extremely deadly with an axe, and can use it for both hacking and throwing. Lastly, she is very seductive, and is a master of manipulation. Weaknesses: Tilia is very stubborn, and can accidentally destine herself to an early death while hunting down tributes whom she particularly dislikes. She isn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, and can lose any full-frontal attack, as she is the kind of person who prefers an ambush. It’s not hard to imagine a brutal tribute grabbing hold of her hair in battle to gain an advantage, as Tilia likes to keep her hair flowing during all the time. Fear(s): Despite being the one to fear, Tilia can sometimes become intimidated herself. For example, she suffers from arachnophobia: The fear of spiders. This mainly came around because she found them creepy looking ever since she was young, and once she freaked out after she saw one climbing up her arm. Another fear she possesses is that of being unpopular as she believes that if you want to get anywhere in life, you’ll need people who will back you up. Training Strategy: In training, Tilia will most likely brush up on her survival skills to give herself the advantage of having survival skills and killing capacity. As for weapons training, well, she will momentarily go there to brush up with her axe skills for one last time. Afterwards she will never go anywhere near the stations as she believes she will never need to train up there again. In the entire duration she will attempt to avoid as many tributes as possible. If this is unachievable and she knows she has an audience, Tilia will feign weakness and fear in order to seem less like a threat. Private Training Strategy: Following on from her Johanna Mason-style plan, Tilia will aim for a low score in private training. In order to accomplish this, she will start off by doing some very basic survival skills that any odd tribute can do. She will follow this up by using a weapon she hasn’t trained with (any NOT listed under the weapons section) and aim to fail at using it, pretending to drop it and missing the vast majority of targets. Once she’s finished, she will walk out without a word, perhaps slumping her posture so that it looks like she’s disappointed with herself. Interview Angle: Tilia will play a secretive '''angle in her interview. She knows there are other tributes watching so she will not want to give much away. She will most likely also question the interviewer about the games, so she can have as infi to prepare for what is coming at her. Tilia will also be slightly '''humble and pleasing to gain sponsors in the games. Most of the stuff she is saying will most likely be untrue. Bloodbath Strategy: This will be the time for Tilia to unleash her true colours. Once the gong rings, the very first thing she will do is collect an axe, no matter how daring it is to do so. Afterwards she will try and kill the nearest tribute near her that is a loner or has been separated from their alliance. Once that’s completed (and she has lived), she will escape from the pandemonium whilst grabbing a backpack on the way out. If any tributes try to attack her at a close-medium range, she will strive to slaughter them. Tilia won't bother attacking them if they're a long way away from her. Games Strategy: For the remainder of the games, Tilia will wander around and search for tributes, as well as backup food and water. Should there be any tributes that picked a bone with her, she will track them down first. Any tributes she spots along the way will be spared unless Tilia has no targets, in which case she will spare nobody. She will also be on the lookout for any hidden secrets within the arena, which would give her an advantage over her fellow competitors. Alliance: Loner Token: N/A Backstory Every person begins their life with one especially important group of people: Family. For some it’s important to quote who they are just because without them we wouldn’t be here. Well, who my family members are won’t matter at all in my tale. Their roles proved to be too insignificant to stand out against everything else I’ve encountered. Seeing as you’re here, I guess I’d better explain my life story. Hopefully you’re sitting comfortably, because I’m not taking any crap from you if you have any complaints. Let’s be honest: Most of the time, a person’s tale will have no interest residing within their earliest years. I’m no exception to this rule of thumb: Everything was pretty much mediocre and unvaried, et cetera. There would be high moments, like the time my little sister was born. Along with them, there would be times where I was at a new low. My early experiences with spiders made up a massive portion of this. Wussy, I know, but I’ve always found them to be creepy. I often shied away from them, unwilling to learn about them. I suppose there were two main things which shaped my personality and appearance to how it is now. Firstly, there were the hunger games. I can still recall first observing them when I was ten. Unlike most others my age, I never really felt repulsed or distraught by them. They were kind of like a side activity for me whenever boredom penetrated my mind. Heck, as I got older I vowed to practice for them should my name be plucked. I learnt about how different personalities could gain or reduce sponsors, and how making the right combinations could make you a hit with the audience. Nonetheless there were still a few fields I could’ve worked on, even now in the present day. My body, on the other hand, felt perfected after I made regular training schedules and intervals. This mainly included strength and running, which gave me toned muscles. Despite this I never had a hideous build. I was overtly attractive. Anyone could see that many boys drooled for me whilst the girls wished they were me. But that’s going slightly off topic. To be honest the most important people in my story were my friends. Our clique was composed of the cute, cool, popular girls of the school. There were boatloads of dramas and arguments, but that’s exactly how we came to know and love each other. Out of all of them, I was the silent one within the group. I didn’t exactly enjoy socialising, but I didn’t exactly wish to look like a loner either. Thus, I seldom got into any fights with anyone. And when I did, it was because some idiot pissed me off. Also in my group was Cera, the leader-type who was very fair with everyone and Rutace, the slightly ditzy co-leader. Along with them and me were Agrin, Phila and Boren. The two aforementioned play the biggest roles in the story apart from me, so watch out for them and their antics. Sounds like a humdrum backstory, right? Well don’t fret. Everything picks up when I reached the age of fifteen. Most of us were still the same old, silly selves with added assets and personality traits. However of the six of us, two had become bitchier: Cera and Rutace, and boy they had many heated arguments. Whenever it occurred, it took me and another member of the clique to forcibly pull the two apart. It even got to the point where death threats were spat at each other, venom lurking within their poisoned words. Everybody at school and the teens at work knew all about this feud and why it occurred: They were both power-hungry and had a lust to lead the group. In every single competition, they attempted their best to outshine the other. The non-feuding friends and I were visibly vexed by their development, but we sewed our mouths shut. We had all learnt that intruding on others’ businesses could land us in trouble. Then one day, the tension had halted: Cera never returned to school. Me and my four other friends grew highly in tension. Typical due to their growing tension, Rutace was pleased by this. She smirked. And I grew suspicious about it. As an entire week passed in the blink of an eye, I chose to pay a visit to Cera’s parents’ after school. I was right to: They, in great melancholy sobs informed me on what happened: She was dead. I enquired for other details, to which they only mentioned about a pie she had eaten and developed vomiting and bloody diarrhoea. Along with it, she was developing hallucinations. Continuing on in my detective, I enquired as to whether it was still around. It was. Only an eighth had been touched. I poked around the pie until I came across some beans. Upon closer inspection, I deduced that they castor beans. However the sender had kept their identity anonymous. The only thing they had left was a note about how it was all for Cera. Based upon the handwriting, I coined a suspect in my head: Rutace. The way I figured it out, it was as if there were eyes hiding in the hall, hanging on the wall. Politely I thanked Cera’s parents for their time before I left the house. Because it was getting dark, I bolted straight back home. To be honest I was f*cking furious over the results. I had been closer with Cera than anyone else in the group, even if it wasn’t by a large margin. In fact, because I was so pissed off I felt like I would only be satisfied if Rutace was left buried underground. But first I wanted to lower her reputation in order to hit her where it hurt the most. I hoped that Cera was proud of me, wherever she was. "I’ll finish what you started." ''I vowed to myself. When I confided in my plan to the rest of the group, there was a clear verdict in whether we should carry it out. Only Phila disagreed, but she agreed to keep it secret. Our feathers were ruffled by Rutace for the unfair way she treated us as the co-leader, so we wove lies out of a web. These rumours were simplistic things such as her smoking, or stealing, or even stripping for money. Of course for some of the lies, we set her up by doing things such as stuffing cigarette packets in her bag and placing our belongings inside. It worked: Whenever Rutace entered the room, those who had heard and trusted our malicious lies would begin to whisper sharply. Only those ignorant to the drama carried on speaking with their friends like everything and everyone was normal. Our friendship group feigned friendliness in order to lower her guard. There was one problem though: She took no notice of the behaviour of the other children. As far as I could tell she was lapping up her leadership rights. My sixteenth birthday fell. Once more I was ticked off with Rutace for not only being blind to her being the subject of gossip, but for also growing more and more contemptible. Though I endeavoured to enjoy my day as normal, it become impossible without thinking of her and Cera. That was when I hatched it: I had told myself that I was capable to kill her when needed. Well, now was the time to take myself up on my word. I had heard of a dilapidated house not too far from my home. Seeing it as a possibility to initiate a plan, I made a schedule so that I could explore it on my own accord first. The next phase was to get everybody in the friend group to write down their thoughts of Rutace as if it were a letter. This was tackled in school as it was the easiest way to meet up with my target audience. Lucky for me, Rutace was off for part of the day due to a funeral, so I could speak with my friends about the idea of the letters. I made the excuse of using these on the day she took notice of her dishonoured reputation. When that day would finally come, I would hand-deliver them to her and swiftly flee afterwards. They weren’t cynical at all. The barrier I had feared had, in fact, never truly been there. I was free to continue my project. Thanking my friends for agreeing to it, I handed them some paper and headed back to my lessons. At the end of the day I gathered up the letters and took them home with me. By this point I still had yet to explore the house, however I wanted to come up with a reason to take Rutace there before I did so. Within the entire duration of my planning I had scrutinised many good ideas. In the end, I decided to use the idea of a legend where treasure and riches lurked within the house. She always had a fascination with jewels. Once the exploration of the house was complete, the final step was to commence my plan. I left a note for Rutace in her locker, requesting to meet her outside the shack at a set date. There were no signatures to show I had written it. In my opinion it was a smart move: If the peacekeepers were bothered to gather together evidence, then the chances of them tracking it back to me would be slimmer. That aside, I waited for Rutace to read it. Subsequently she approached us about it querying for our advice on what she should do. Whilst Agrin and Phila shrugged, me and Boren advocated her to go there and see what would take place. Her slight smile said it all: She was probably going to take our advice. On the outside I kept a neutral expression, but within my interior I was cackling buoyantly. So close to the actual execution and justice. I could taste the satisfaction of my labours. The date finally came: Everything had been formulated to my exact measurements. I waited outside of the house ten minutes earlier than I had written on the note, just to show etiquette. Rain pattered onto the streets, but I didn’t particularly care for it. I had my raincoat on, sheltering me from most of the droplets. After a smallish wait, the prey finally arrived. Rutace was casually strolling down the street with a lamp and basket in hand. Much like me she had a raincoat on. Immediately I gestured her over. Because it was late in the evening and it was almost pitch black, she was acting vigilant at first. “Rutace? It’s me, Tilia.” “Tilia? Of all people, you sent me the note?” I eyed her as she strolled towards me. “I didn’t think you were the exploring type.” “Not really… but I heard about the treasure and believed you might like to go on this expedition. I would’ve asked the others if they wanted to come, but I know how much they love their sleep.” I chuckled nonchalantly. Through the darkness I couldn’t see much, but for a second I thought she might’ve smiled. “Sounds fair enough. But one question: Do you think it’s safe inside? I mean, this looks like the kind of spot a criminal would camp out at.” “It should be. I would’ve heard noises by now if there were people inside. Now come, take a look inside. I’ll go in first if you wish.” She nodded, handing me her lantern. From her basket she pulled out a second one as well as a match. I watched her as she lit it up, before she threw the match into a puddle. As she stood on it to put out the flame, I took care to observe her behaviour. From where I was stood, she seemed to be shaking slightly. Either the cold was getting to her or she was paranoid. I hoped it was the former. As I kicked down the door, lightning sounded behind of us. Rutace gave a small squeal, but otherwise she was fine. Wordless and put down by the damp weather, we both began to search through the rooms. Of course I knew the truth that there were no secrets hiding inside. But I had to play along. I allowed several minutes to pass before I suggested that we split up. Reluctantly she agreed. The element of paranoia pierced into her aura, yet she carried on without me. She was blind to the upcoming danger, yet she anticipated it. I frowned: This could be more trickier than I initially assumed. ''Eyes roll back and hands are pulling you down... Whilst she remained on the ground floor, I decided to head up to the upper landing. The next step lay within one of the upper rooms, so I went inside and chose to wait for a couple of minutes. In the duration, I got hold of a frying pan, some rope, a cloak and a mask that I had left there. I put on the cloak and mask, meanwhile holding the rope in my hands. Afterwards I began to shout out for Rutace. “Hey! I think I might’ve found something!” Hiding next to the doorframe, I awaited the signal of Rutace’s footsteps on the stairs. The first few seconds were swarmed with nothing but silence. I dared not breathe in case the sound overwhelmed that of the steps. Eventually, I heard them creak like a door that needed oiling. Afterwards I made a clamorous sound. “Rutace! Help! Help! Save m-” I cut myself off as I pulled out the pan and slammed it against the wall. Straight away I jumped and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. From outside she wailed like a siren. All the while I was shuffling to the side of the door, now donning my cloak and mask. At first I was concerned that Rutace might try and flee out the front door. However I could barely make out the sound of footsteps pattering on the floor. “T-Tilia?” As the silhouette of her figure emerged from the door, I threw the pan towards her head, catching her in the nose. She buckled over, roaring in agony. Seeing my opportunity I stretched out the rope and threw it around her. I made sure to restrict her arms as much as possible. Rutace struggled against my movements, but because I was careful about where I stepped she was unable to catch me off guard. Much to her dismay, I successfully led her to the basement and began my attempt to restrict her within a chair. The task was tricky, but I managed it. All the while, she was sobbing her eyes out. “Tilia? Agrin? Phila? B-Boren? C-Cera?” I casually strolled over to one corner of the room. There, there were some drawers. On top there was a notebook and a pen. Next to those were the letters I had gathered. Carefully I wrote down what I had to say following Rutace’s statement. I dropped it in front of her, making sure she could read it. ‘''I hear you calling out for me tonight.’ She eyed the penmanship closer. “Who the hell are you?! Boren, please tell me this is one of your pranks.” Her face dampened as she stared at my mask. “Wait… Cera? Is that you?” I made no response. “Cera! If that’s you, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I tried to poison you! Or are you her spirit? Please! Forgive me, whatever happened!” I shook my head. “At least tell me Tilia and the others are fine.” Behind the mask I grinned. Once more I wrote another note and allowed it to fall in her lap. ‘What you’ve lost you’ll find. What you want is right in front of you.’ I dumped the first of the letters, from Agrin, onto her. The rest soon followed suit as she mentally skimmed over them. At the end she shook her head. “No, this isn’t real! This must be a nightmare…” The ropes vibrated as she attempted to squirm out of their grip. However they squeezed her in an unfriendly embrace. “They’re my friends! They would tell me if I was acting in a way they didn’t agree with.” Another note fell in front of her. ‘''Ah, but you scared them from telling you the truth? Remember when Cera pointed it out and you bitch slapped her?’ “Oh god… what have I done?” More tears were produced by her ducts. “What have I become?” She looked up at me, her despair being betrayed by her wrath.. “Well?! Anything to write on the matter?!” I started scribbling something together. ‘''Now there’s nothing left behind, nothing left of you. And it’s all because of you.’ Rutace shrugged her shoulders with furious perplextion in her eyes. “What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?! Don’t be so goddamn cryptic!” Another note. ‘''You’ve changed completely. There’s nobody influencing you. Is that enough for you to figure it out on?’ Under her breath she muttered something. Eventually she nodded her head. “I see… so maybe this is real after all. Now all of a sudden I feel… I don’t know how to describe it. I’m still skeptical of those letters. For all I know you could’ve forged them.” I shook my head, producing another note. ‘''They’ve been spreading rumours. Remember when the teacher caught you with cigarettes? They planted it there. Their fear made them do things they didn’t think they would do. All those rumours you’ve heard? Their fault too. They’re dragging you beneath, blood between your teeth.’ Rutace licked her lips as she attempted to figure out what I meant. I could practically hear the cogs whirring in her brain. “Are you saying they wanted me to become self-conscious?” I clapped my hands together. “Well… I still don’t believe you! I bet you’re either Cera or one of the delin-delinquents faki-” She broke down once more. “It can’t be… I won’t accept it.” I pulled out another slip of paper. ‘Cover your ears, you don’t want to hear. The whispers in the walls are making it clear. You’re all by yourself, there is no one else.’ Rutace’s breath staggered, probably under the sudden slap the situation forced upon her. Her head leant close to her hands. ‘Hands cover your eyes, now that you realise all the things you loved were never here.’ Somewhere inside of her, I could sense gentle remorse. “There’s just one more thing I want to know. What did you do with Tilia?” It wasn’t the Rutace I had grown to know speaking. This was her younger self, the one who truly cared about everyone. The pre-bitchy Rutace who just wanted an average jovial life. What’s broken is repaired. “As much as I hate her for backstabbing me like this, I want to be sure she isn’t dead.” Well, it was time for her wish to be granted. I threw off the cloak and peeled my mask from my face. She spluttered in incredulousness. Her eyes bugged wide open, at first aiming towards the mask then me. I could see her opening her mouth like a fish out of water, slowed to the pace of a snail. “T-Tilia?!” In a seething mass of rage, she began to writhe and wiggle her way out of the ropes. It was working, as I could see them becoming gradually looser and looser. “You bastard! At the very least you could’ve not tied me up. Is this really what you want?” “I want to avenge Cera. 'You won’t be dreaming when you sleep tonight.” At that moment, Rutace burst out of her bonds. I had no choice but to hold up my knife. Although my reaction was swift, hers were even faster: She got hold of my wrist and did an Irish whip. I shrieked in pain and dropped my knife. Taking advantage of this she landed a cut under my left eye. Blindly I kicked out… receiving a grunt. I reached up to the cut, feeling warm moisture pour down my face. Scouring the area I could see Rutace stumbling towards the stairs to the ground floor. She wept and hollered as she scrambled for safety. Adrenaline flowed freely around my body. I sprinted towards my target, slicing the knife across her neck from behind. Straight away I threw her to the floor. There was an aura of horrendous anticipation surrounding Rutace. Kneeling on the floor, I bent over and whispered in her ear. “You’ll sleep when the shadow moves over your black eyes. No rest for the soon departed.” She trembled lightly, stopping only when the last of her energy had been depleted. Blood gashed out of her throat, partially splattering over me. At first I felt like I was hit by a wall of emptiness. I didn’t have to capability to regret it, but neither did I regard it as fun. Nevertheless, I grinned with slight apprehension: I had completed my goal almost exactly as I wanted. Then I touched my fingertips to my cut again. Part of my porcelain perfection had been stolen, but it would be easy to cover up. I looked up to the sky through a cracked window, sighing with relief. Cera’s soul could finally rest knowing she had been avenged. That was, if they existed. I didn’t care. Either way, justice had been served. As I squinted I could make out the full moon. The patron of insanity… I’m ''feeling the cold distance of the moon in this empty room''. As if it was calling for me. There was one final step to cover this up. Heaving Rutace’s body behind me, I dragged it out to the gardens. There was a shed, from which I retrieved an axe and a spade. First I began to dig a hole. Once it had been moulded I dismembered the cadaver. I was able to fit most of it inside, but I had to form another hole just to get the rest of the body parts. Just for safety precautions I stuck the knife in with them too. Once they had been covered I took a couple of breathers. ''What’s lost will be found, buried underground''. Before I fled the crime scene, I gathered the rest of the props and brought them home with me. Much like Cera’s disappearance, my friends grew tense after Rutace didn’t show up. We elected Phila as the leader temporarily, but even she could not hold back her fear. I had to pretend to be as afraid, which luckily was convincing. It was more paranoid fear than ignorant fear though. Every now and then, I would hear Rutace’s voice instead of the people around me. Sometimes her face would show up in old photographs, when really she wasn’t in them. ''Voices start to change, faces rearrange'''. Sometimes I freaked out in case somebody was able to piece it together. The only excuse I had was that I thought I saw a spider somewhere. This wouldn’t last for long though: I taught myself to remain calm. I had talked myself into believing that if anybody knew I had killed her, I would’ve been in trouble now. Still, I couldn’t help but reflect on those dark days. Then there came another matter. When I was 16, me and my friends all strolled to the reapings together. Along the way we spotted some shifty figures, which unnerved us all. They had no idea about Rutace’s status (though I had told them Cera had died sometime after my visit to her parents’). We all waited together in the line, when a name was called out. My friends turned towards me, shock within their eyes. To be honest I couldn’t have cared less that I was selected. However I was ready to put on my latest mask. At first I shook my head, seemingly in denial. But after a couple of seconds I strolled towards the stand, faking disbelief and pretending that I was holding back tears. I didn’t pay much attention to the male tribute, only making note of their name. We were made to shake hands, which I did briskly. And for once, I felt grateful for the training I had been doing. Optional: Backstory Summary Tilia had a relatively normal life with her parents and sister. She had her typical group of friends where arguments were common, yet they cared for each other. As they all grew up two of them, Cera and Rutace, got into a feud about leadership within the group. This caused the latter to kill the first one, but only Tilia realised what had happened. She immediately began to plot Rutace’s death and downfall of her reputation, with a little help from her other friends. She lead Rutace to the house where she was able to daze her victim enough to be able to tie her up. She revealed the truth by writing down everything and dropping it in front of Rutace. She eventually revealed her identity and prepared to murder Rutace. She succeeded whilst taking a blow below her left eye, which would develop into a scar. The body was buried and the whole thing was kept secret. Nobody knew what had happened. Tilia, however, was slightly paranoid at first. It did stop after a while, but not too long after she was reaped for the hunger games. Song Inspiration Calling - The Birthday Massacre ''‘Come, take a look inside’ - Tilia beckoning Rutace ‘What you've lost you'll find, what you want is right in front of you’ - Describes the scene where Rutace wants her friends to comfort her in her need, yet Tilia is about to crush her hopes. ‘What's broken is repaired’ - How the old Rutace returns briefly. ‘Now there's nothing left behind, nothing left of you’ - How Rutace becomes a completely different person. Could also describe her fate. ‘Voices start to change, faces rearrange’ - How Tilia is, at first, paranoid that she’ll get caught. ‘Eyes roll back and hands are pulling you down’ - Shows how Rutace is blind to the real danger even though she suspects foul play. ‘They're dragging you beneath, blood between your teeth’ - Tilia and the rest of her friends wrecking Rutace’s reputation, trying to make her self-conscious of how she appears. ‘You'll sleep when the shadow moves over your black eyes’ - Rutace dying after her reputation has been dishonoured. ‘I hear you calling out for me tonight’ - Self-explanatory. ‘You won't be dreaming when you sleep tonight’ - Rutace’s death. ‘I'll finish what you started’ - Tilia vowing to finish the feud for Cera. ‘Eyes hiding in the hall, hanging on the wall’ - Tilia figuring out what Rutace did as if she had been there the whole time. ‘Through this broken window, feeling the cold distance of the moon in this empty room’ - Tilia beginning to feel slightly insane after the murder.‘Now there's nothing left behind, and it's all because of you’ - How Rutace had been reckless with what she did, thus she led herself to her fate. ‘Cover your ears, you don't wanna hear. The whispers in the walls are making it clear’ - Describes how Rutace is trying not to believe in the evidence.‘You're all by yourself. There is no one else’ - Shows that Rutace never had any friends all along. ‘Hands cover your eyes now that you realize all the things you loved were never here’ - Rutace finally accepting the situation and feeling foolish for it.‘What’s lost will be found buried underground’ - Tilia burying the body and their so-called friendship to be forgotten. Trivia * Tilia is a genus of about 30 species of trees native throughout most of the temperate Northern Hemisphere, commonly called lime trees in the British Isles and some regions of Europe. * Alder is the common name of a genus of flowering plants belonging to the birch family Betulaceae. The genus comprises about 30 species of monoecious trees and shrubs, a few reaching a large size, distributed throughout the north temperate zone with a few species extending into Central America and the northern Andes. * Rutace comes from the rutaceae family. This is because her personality is as sour as a lemon, and lemons fall under this family category. * I made Tilia's fear arachnophobia because I haven't seen many tributes that fear spiders. * Tilia's plan is partially inspired by some of the actions in Yandere Simulator. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:Kangoroo Category:Kangoroo's Tributes